


[Podfic of] Windows Without Glass

by knight_tracer



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Charles would have met Nina, someday. Erik would have made sure of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Windows Without Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053037) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 11:53

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Windows%20Without%20Glass.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Windows%20Without%20Glass.m4b)

  



End file.
